bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Time Songwriters
"Big Time Songwriters" is the 14th episode of season 2 of Big Time Rush and the 34th episode overall. It aired on March 5, 2011. Plot Griffin hires new songwriters for Big Time Rush. However, the new songwriters' styles clash and the two end up fighting and going to the hospital. So the boys decide that they want to write their new single, despite Gustavo's contempt for this idea. Normal 002.jpg 0001bvn.jpg 0029mb.jpg 0031mbv.jpg 0033b.jpg 0035m.jpg Normal 027.jpg Normal 029.jpg 0072.jpg 0075mbv.jpg Normal 074.jpg 0109jhgv.jpg Normal 121.jpg 0143mn.jpg 0147.jpg 0148.jpg 0196mnb.jpg Normal 132.jpg Normal 140.jpg 0221mb.jpg 0260kj.jpg 0261uh.jpg 0269mv.jpg 0270.jpg 0271.jpg Normal 142.jpg 0273.jpg 0287mb.jpg 0341.jpg 0348.jpg 0353vn.jpg 0354.jpg Normal 217.jpg 0362bb.jpg 0364.jpg 0365.jpg 0399mbv.jpg 0404mm.jpg Normal 239.jpg 0412.jpg 0432jkj.jpg 0438.jpg 0445.jpg 0457.jpg 0462mbv.jpg 0478.jpg Normal 258.jpg 0518ub.jpg 0531.jpg 0539.jpg 0542mbc.jpg 0549uu.jpg 0561mbn.jpg 0562.jpg 0574ih.jpg 0581.jpg 0582mbv.jpg 0585.jpg 0588ugv.jpg 0594.jpg 0595.jpg 0598ufx.jpg 0599kb.jpg 0601mv.jpg 0602jgv.jpg 0604.jpg 0606igv.jpg 0609obv.jpg 0614kbv.jpg 0615mvv.jpg Normal 326.jpg Normal 332.jpg Normal 333.jpg 0662.jpg 0663.jpg 0687mvc.jpg 0697vjg.jpg 0698mbc.jpg 0719.jpg 0731igvv.jpg 0751vvn.jpg 0795.jpg 0797.jpg So, with the help of Katie, Camille, and Buddha Bob, the boys trick Gustavo into staying at a "Polynesian spa" for a majority of the day. When the boys started, James and Carlos used the dartboard and the darts hit Hate and Baby. They thought the dartboard was a bad idea, so they read about what Gustavo wrote about being a songwriter. It said " Look through the eyes of the sun to find the killer hook." The dogs did not find this advice helpful. At first, Gustavo enjoyed his "spa" but not for long. Camille, Katie, and Buddha Bob tried many different things to keep Gustavo at the Palm Woods, by giving him massage, manicure, hair care treatment, and finally giving him a mud bath, but with instant drying cement. However, Gustavo's rage was so powerful that he broke through the cement. Meanwhile, the boys tried to write a song. Kendall and Carlos joined forces and made the "OH" song, while James and Logan make the opposing "Yeah" song. The two teams ended up fighting and destroying the studio, using microphone stands and drum sticks as swords and cymbals as shields. When Kelly get back and saw the boys fighting, she was confused but able to stop them and suggested that they put their songs together. They did so and thus, a new hit was created. At the end, Gustavo and Griffin were happy with the boys' new single and the boys perform the song "Oh Yeah!" to them. Finally, Griffin said that he wanted to write a song with Gustavo and they started the process with fighting. Trivia *Gustavo seems to be interested in growing his hair. *Logan dressed as a girl so that James can write better lyrics. *Kendall mentioned Fanboy and Chum Chum. *The fighting sequence is a parody of the war sequence in war movies and medieval movies. *Carlos and Kendall wore aviking hats made of aluminium foil (which James refer to as foil helmets) and hair extensions. *Gustavo's rage scene is a parody of Godzilla. *Although Griffin states that "Oh Yeah!" will be part of the deluxe edition of Big Time Rush's album, "Oh Yeah!" was in fact previously used as a standard album track on the group's real life album B.T.R. *When the songwriters fight over which hospital to go to, one says "We're going to St. Mario's" and the other says "No we're going to St. Luigi's" this is a refrence to Super Mario Bros. *When Logan fell off of the building if you look closely at the right time you can clearly see a stunt man. Quotes *Carlos (hit by a drum stick): "Go on with the song without me!" ; Kendall: "You're not hit. It's just in your armpit." ; Carlos: "I'm better." *Logan (dressed as a girl) : "That was catchy, but this is a little awkward for me!" *Kendall: "And don't forget. I talked mom out of naming you 'Apple'!" *James: "Right! My verbal skill work best when I'm charming the ladies." *James: "And then they attack us with foil helmets and hair extensions!" Song(s) featured *Oh Yeah Category:Episodes Category:Season 2